OneShot: Crazy Chicks equals Crazy Sex
by Xenarocks99
Summary: Punk finds out how crazy AJ really is. This is my first het story so hopefully it will work. SMUT! SMUT! SMUT!


**One-Shot: Crazy Chicks = Crazy Sex**

**Summary: Punk finds out how crazy AJ really is. This is my first het story so hopefully it will work.**

'_I dig crazy chicks'_

Those are words that Punk wished he never had said. Sure, he found AJ kinda cute but the poor girl was being stringed along and during that ride she became increasingly insane. Punk watched from the sidelines for the past few months at how his friend was treating her. And when she started to follow him around Punk wasn't sure what to think.

But this past Monday night he really pulled himself in. Walking down the halls AJ again was stalking him. He wanted to run like hell but tried to humour her for a bit by making wisecracks of her craziness. When that didn't work he tried putting some sense into the girl and basically flat out embarrassed her in front a live audience. He felt like crap when she started to ball her eyes out and did his best to console her. Finally when he told her to stop, in an instant she did. That's when he said the most stupidest thing he's ever said to a woman.

I dig crazy chicks.

Walking away, he quickly regretted saying those words cause now that meant AJ was going to be even MORE persistent in wanting to hang out with him. But he didn't think she would this far.

Now here he is tied up to his own bed with a rag in his mouth completely naked. How the hell did get like this again? Oh yeah, he opened the frickin door and that's when something or someone hit him over the head. He wasn't sure what it was but it was enough to knock him out cold to let the other person get him on the bed, strip him and tie him up before he opened his eyes.

Trying to get calm himself down, he lifted his head slightly to see AJ sitting by the table in the room, completely naked herself. Punk wasn't sure what the crazy girl was doing but being that she was naked and he naked he was in for one wild night….and he wasn't so sure he wanted it.

Sensing that she was being watched, AJ turned her head to see the frightful look of CM Punk and showed him a crooked smile.

"PUNK! I'm so glad you're here. I got something special for us tonight. Don't worry, you'll love it…I promise you! YOU WILL! WEEEEEEEE!" AJ screamed like a banshee, getting up quickly and twirling around and around the room until she fell on top of the champion. Punk groaned from the pain as she landed right on top of his dick.

"Oooo…I'm sorry Punk Wunky. Here, let me kiss it better." AJ's eyes turned a darker shade of brown as she slowly descended on the man's semi-hard member. She swiped her tongue ever so gently along the vein before twirling it around the head getting a strangled moan from a tied up Punk.

'_Oh Fuck! She's gonna suck me and then chop it off! Please help me!'_ Punk yelled to himself as he tried not to enjoy it. However, the tiny girl was fairly talented and pretty soon Punk was bucking his hips in order for her to get more of him inside her nice wet mouth.

"Mmmmm…mmmmmm…" AJ hummed as she reached to caress Punk's balls softly. Breathing heavily, the tattooed man could feel himself on the edge but was soon removed of the sensation when the woman all of a sudden let go his dick.

"OH! I almost forgot…candles! Candles make everything nice and romantic, although Bryan never liked candles. He said they were pointless now that we have electricity and all but I think they're nice and then you have the ones where they smell like roses or lilies! I love those…" AJ kept on going about fucking candles as she got up off the bed and reached over to a black bag. Inside there were several candles, long and short of assorted colours. Completely ignoring Punk and his dick, she went ahead and began to place them randomly around the room, lighting each one in the process. When there was only one candle left, AJ looked around to find a spot for it.

"Hmmmm….I need to put this somewhere. Punk where should I put this?"

'_I don't fucking care woman! Damn it just suck me off!'_ Punk thought to himself as he gave AJ an exasperated look.

Frowning, the woman lit the candle anyway and began to walk around the room with it. As she was walking, AJ lightly tripped and some of the wax fell on Punk's exposed thigh. This made the man scream out in pain from the heat, however AJ was mildly amused.

"Oh….you like that don't you?"

Punk shook his head no several times but it was too late. AJ was now back on top and pouring hot liquid wax all over his chest, making him scream even more. The woman seemed mesmerized at how the wax would pool around Punk's chest before hardening and wasn't really paying attention to the man's painful screams.

"Oh Punky….it's okay. Here I have something else for you."

'_OH Jesus no! Just let me go, please!'_ He begged with his eyes to the tiny girl but it wasn't working as her back was turned to him, reaching again inside the bag.

"TA DA!" AJ exclaimed, holding up a can of whip cream her face beaming with delight. Soon Punk's face also beamed.

'_Okay, okay…she's somewhat kinky….I can deal with that…'_

With a huge smile on his face, Punk watched as she shook the can and began to spray the contents along his chest. Bringing her head down, she licked gently and slowly getting a taste of every creamy drop. Punk was now enjoying this part. He didn't care what else was in store; the fact that she was licking whip cream off his chest was definitely worth it.

AJ sprayed some more cream further down until she reached Punk's hard cock. Smiling and batting her eyelashes, she began to pour a generous amount all over the man's shaft, hearing a soft whimper below. She kept her gaze at him, not breaking the eye contact as she once again lowered herself down to lick the dessert off of his dick. Punk groaned, loving how her delicate tongue would work its way up and down his cock slowly. He closed his eyes and allowed to be taken into the moment forgetting that he was still tied up in a room with a crazy lady.

AJ kept on going a slow pace, using the tip of her tongue to trace lightly on Punk's hard dick. She smiled to herself when she started to hear soft moans and whimpers and felt pretty good about herself that she was able to get the WWE Champion moaning like that.

She licked him clean until there was nothing left but his leaking cock for her to take. But she had other ideas in that fucked up mind of hers.

Slowly climbing up until she draped herself on top of the man, AJ began to place light kiss along Punk's neck and jaw, again hearing soft moans in the process. She stopped for a second to whisper something in his ear.

"Mmmmm….Punk…I have a question to ask? Have you…ever….done….anal?"

Punk's head turned quickly looking straight at the doe eyes of this petite woman on top of him.

'_Anal! Holy shit, this woman is freaky! I love it!' _

He shook his head no at her, seeing a wicked smile form on her small face.

"You wanna try it?"

Punk eyes widened, nodding his head enthusiastically before AJ climbed back off of him and reached for the bag again.

Never in his wildest dreams would a woman ask him for anal. Sure, he always wanted to and was polite enough to ask his former lovers but they always said no…it was too dirty and they wouldn't like it. But, holy hell! AJ of all people wanting to do anal! Punk was thinking that maybe this night wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

He eagerly waited for the woman to get whatever was needed for this first encounter. When she finally got her toys, AJ brought them up for Punk to see. He almost came right there at the scene. In one hand, she had some anal beads and lube and in the other a ten inch rubber cock.

'_FUCK! That thing will rip her apart!'_

The woman sauntered over to the bed again, kneeling beside Punk.

"Now, I've been told that anal can really hurt but I came prepared. I got some beads and lube so hopefully it won't be as bad when we use this massive dildo." AJ stated like it was some normal dinner conversation.

Uncapping the lube, she poured a generous amount on her fingers, Punk watching her intensely as his cock twitched in what he was about to see.

"I've heard that you can use your fingers first. Let's try that out."

Before Punk could register what was happening, he felt two tiny fingers poking his asshole.

'_What the fuck! What is she doing?' _

The Champion yelled in his mind, doing his best to get her to stop by moving his hips from side to side. Seeing the man resist, AJ firmly pinned the man down with her free arm, using her legs to keep Punk's wide as possible.

"Now, now Punkers. You said you wanted to do this…." AJ stated flatly pushing her two slim fingers inside Punk's virgin hole. Tears began to form at the intrusion and Punk tried his best yell out STOP! Don't do this! But AJ wasn't gonna listen.

She kept on working her fingers as Punk kept on whimpering in pain. After a few minutes, the pain subsided and pretty soon Punk's whimpers were more about pleasure. He couldn't believe this. He was getting fingered by AJ! A woman! And much to his horror, he was enjoying it too.

The pint size female stared at Punk's sweaty form, pumping her fingers in and out faster and faster until the man was beginning to buck his hips in the air.

"You like that Punk?"

The man nodded weakly. He didn't want to like it but feeling those fingers thrusting in and out, it was something he's never experienced before.

She kept on pumping her fingers until she took her digits out and replaced it with the anal beads. His chest heaving, Punk shook his again, the tears now falling down his face as he felt the first bead slip by with ease inside of him.

'_Why? Why is she doing this?'_ Punk asked himself as he felt the second set slowly enter his body. Pretty soon all five were shoved in there tight and the Champion was sobbing into the rag, hoping, praying that AJ would stop this twisted part of their night.

The woman licked her lips, seeing Punk in pain and pleasure was making her feel wet. Reaching down, she began to rub herself, feeling the moistness rising between her legs as she pumped the beads slowly inside of Punk.

The man gave up resisting and allowed himself to be violated by this once sweet, kind female.

'_She's not sweet. She a fucking prey mantis!'_

He broke his thoughts when he felt a wonderful sensation flow through him. Looking down, he saw AJ touching herself with one hand and in the other, thrusting the beads inside of him. He felt that sensation again and arched his back at pure pleasure.

"Oooooo! I think I found your sweet spot Punky boy!" AJ gave him a wild smile, twisting the beads around and around watching the man come undone. She did that for a few more moments before taking out the beads slowly and tossing them off to the side.

Punk swallowed hard, knowing what was going to come next.

'_She's gonna do it. She's gonna put that thing inside of me.'_

Punk tried not to cry as he knew the pain would be so unbearable for him. But instead of getting the large dildo, AJ went back to the bag. She took out a strap on and began to fasten it around her slim waist.

"Punk you look worried. Don't be. It's not like I'm gonna stab you in the chest afterwards!" AJ laughed before turning on the switch, making the strap on vibrate a bit which also stimulated her.

"Mmmm….this will be good. I promise." The small woman said in a soothing voice before settling herself between Punk's legs. The man pleaded with her, shaking his head violently to not go ahead with this but once he felt the tip of the cold plastic dildo hit his entrance he knew this was it. He was gonna get ass-fucked by a girl…a fucking batshit crazy girl.

AJ went in slowly wanting to make sure that Punk would get use to the feeling. Looking down, she could see the tears falling down the man's face and felt a little bit bad at what she was doing…but not enough to stop. Once the dildo was in, she stopped moving a warm smile on her face as she kept on gazing at the man below.

"Punk baby…are you okay?"

'_No I'm not you fucking psycho!'_

However, AJ didn't wait for the man to shake his head. Instead she slowly thrusted in and out of the man's tight hole. Punk lay very still not wanting to feel any emotion during this ordeal. But once she started to move, he couldn't help but let out a muffled moan arching his back slightly.

'_Shit! Why does this feel so good?'_

AJ took that as a cue to move faster, her hips pummeling Punk's ass while feeling the vibrations running against her clit. Letting out a moan herself, she kept on at that pace, going faster and faster while listening to the champion groan out in pleasure. She felt the man's hips buck in the air and that's when she realized that she found the sweet spot again. Going at that angle, the small woman kept on pumping into him, hearing his moan get louder and louder. She quickly reached down and yanked the rag that was in his mouth, allowing him to breathe out for some fresh air.

"Do you like that Punk?"

"Yes…" The man responded in a raspy tone.

"Huh?"

"Yes…"

"What? I can't hear you?" AJ smiled, snapping her hips as she used the dildo to hit Punk's prostate over and over and over again as she too was almost close to the edge.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YESSSSSS!" Punk cried out in agony and pleasure as he felt his balls tighten up. When AJ wrapped her small hand around his member, he knew this was it and after a few more trusts and strokes, he came all over not once but twice, covering his entire stomach with his cum.

When AJ saw Punk spill his seed, she removed herself from him and went into the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean him up. She came back out and gently started to rub the residue off of Punk's flat stomach. The man could only watch nervously, wondering what else she has in store tonight.

"There. All done Punky! I'm glad we got to do this. But if you ever make fun of me again, next time I won't be so gentle." AJ showed off her crazy smile, settling herself beside the tied man and draped an arm around him.

'_Next time? Next time!'_

Punk thought to himself, wishing that he never said those four nasty words.

**Okay…I know I have a sick mind but I figure if you're reading this then I'm not alone teehee. Let me know how you feel about it. Thanks!**


End file.
